Making of a shaman
by sweetkitty
Summary: The Sentinel and Guide find out about their new powers


1 Making Of A Shaman  
  
Author: sweetkitty  
  
E-mail: sweet73kitty@yahoo.com  
  
Web Page: www.geocities.com/sweet73kitty?/Sentinel____stories  
  
Rating: R  
  
Category: AU  
  
Disclaimer: Sentinel is owned by Pet Fly & Paramount. I don't make any money from righting this story.  
  
Cascade, Washington  
  
Monday, June 2, 1997  
  
3:00 A.M.  
  
It was early morning and Jim Ellison the Sentinel of the Great City and his spirit guide were running through a dreamy Peruvian jungle just before dawn. The sun was just rising which causing the steam coming from the jungle a floor to shine a beautiful pink. Then suddenlt out of nowhere a ball of red energy appeared. Looking around for the source of the energy, he was startled to see men with glowing red eyes shooting at them with spear like weapons.  
  
A Sentinel is a man or woman with five heightened senses; sight, sound, hearing, smell, taste, and touch genetically enhanced over those of most humans on earth.  
  
As the creatures where shooting at him and his spirit guide, a golden shield appeared around them both; wich caused the blasts from the spears to never reach them. At first Jim couldn't figure out where the energy creating the shield came from, but then he saw Blair's spirit guide come out of the trees. That is when Jim realized that Blair was using his Shaman abilites to help protect them from these creatures.  
  
Jim didn't understand at first how Blair had gained this ability, but then he saw an owl fly out of the trees followed by Incacha. That was when he understood that the Chopec Shaman was helping Blair protect them.. Jim was very grateful that the two shamans were protecting him and his spirit guide, because he knew, since ancient times Sentinels and Guides have walked the earth helping to protect the world from these creatures so they would not destroy it. He also knew that his senses would be able to help him when the time came to help the others protect their world. Jim also knew that he would need Blair and Simons' help, when the men that were fighting these creatures came and asked. He also knew that Blair and Simon would have to learn how to use their powers if they were to help defeat these creatures. Suddenly the creatures stopped shooting at him and his spirit guide, and turned their attention and weapons on the two shamans and began to fire on them, but the red energy blasts was being deflected away from them as well.  
  
Jim then saw a spotted Jaguar come out the jungle followed by a beautiful blonde woman and a dark haired man, who were wearing fatigues. They gave him an evil smile before taking out a gun with a silencer, and shooting Incacha in the back. The woman then walked up behind Blair, and his spirit guide who was concentrating to keep the shields up and shot them booth. She then has the man pick Blair up and they walked back into the jungle. Meanwhile, Jim was trying to get out of the shield and help both Blair and Incacha, but the shield protecting him wouldn't let Jim pass.  
  
Just as he was getting desperate in his attempts to help his friends there was another ball of energy that appeared, but this one was very different from the first one. The silver orb moved toward Jim but some kind of noise made it disappear.  
  
Waking up, Jim realized that someone was knocking on the front door, getting up he went downstairs to see who it was.. Opening the door he sees Incacha standing there with five Chopec warriors who were all wearing loincloths.  
  
"Incacha, what are you doing here?" Jim asked.  
  
"I have come to teach your guide the way of the Shaman. Entequei." Incacha answered, walking into the loft followed by the worries.  
  
"Why would you need to teach Blair the way of the Shaman?" Jim asked, confused. As-soon-as he asked that question, he remembered Incacha lying dead in his dream.  
  
Sitting down, Incacha answered, "I have seen my future and I will die soon, so I wish to pass along my gift to your guide, before I am gone."  
  
"If you know you will die, then do something to change it." Jim tried to grasp the concept of Incacha dying. Jim was worried because his dream seemed to be coming true.  
  
"No, no one can change their destiny." Incacha told him, taking out a piece of paper from his bag.  
  
"Jim, what's going on?" Blair asked, coming out of his room.  
  
"Incacha has come to teach you the way of the Shaman." Jim told him.  
  
"Wow man, that is so cool. But why?" Blair asked, surprised. "And how's he going to do that when we don't speak the same language?"  
  
"He said that he saw his death." Jim answered, still felling uneasy about his dream. "And he wants to teach you, before he dies."  
  
"Then why doesn't he do something about it?" Blair asked, while looking at Incacha. "What about the language bearer?"  
  
"He said that it is his and your destiny. And I'll help you any way I can ." Jim answered. "And I also feel it's your destiny."  
  
"Then tell him I'd be honored for him to teach me the way of the Shaman." Blair answered, giving Incacha a smile. (But deep down inside he was scared out of his mind.)  
  
"My guide says that he would be honored for you teach him the way of the Shaman." Jim translated for Blair.  
  
"Good we will begin tomorrow." Incacha said, putting his thing on the floor and preparing for bed. Followed by the Chopect worriers  
  
Everyone were going to sleep when Jim began to dream of the jungle again, but this time there were no creatures' just peace and quiet with a little bit of mist in the air.  
  
Then out of the forest his spirit guide appeared again, along with Blair's wolf guide. As they walked toward him the transformed into him self and into Blair.  
  
"You are doing the right thing Sentinel." Said spirite Jim. "When you are needed your guide will be able to help you save the world."  
  
"What is he going to help me save the world from?" Jim asks, trying to understand.  
  
"Your guide, the watcher, and you will know everything in due time." Answered spirite Jim,, before disappearing.  
  
Downstairs in Blair's room he was having his own dream, but this one was about why the Sentinel was going to be needed.  
  
Walking out of the jungle was Blair spirit guide the wolf, he then transformed into Blair and said, "You will need to help your Sentinel save the world."  
  
"What do you mean save the world?" Blair was trying to understand what was going on.  
  
Then Incacha walked out of the forest; "With your help the Sentinel will be able to tell who these creatures are. Once long ago these creatures used to be called glowing snake eyes by the Chopec ancestors, they tried to rule us but something happened, so they took our ancestors through a large cirlce." Incacha explained, showing Blair the creatures.  
  
"So, what you are saying is that a Sentinel could tell when one of these aliens was around?" Blair asked, after seeing what the creatures looked like.  
  
"Yes, young Shaman, and as time goes by you will learn more about what you and your sentinel can do." Said Spirit Blair..  
  
That is when Blair began to think of what other things a Sentinel will be able to do besides seeing, hearing, smelling, touching, and tasting better than most humans. There could always be a sixth sense, but that would have to be tested at a later date.  
  
"I will speak to you later young shaman, you will learn a lot from you teacher." Said spirit Blair, as he began to fade.  
  
"Besides being Sentinel and Guide there is another bond, that you will learn about time." Incacha said, as he also faded from Blair's sight.  
  
Monday, June 2, 1997  
  
8:00 A.M.  
  
"Time to get up Chief." Jim said, from the doorway.  
  
"Man, what time is it?" Blair asked, in a tired voice.  
  
"It's eight o'clock. You have ten minutes to get up and dress or I'm leaving without you." Jim answered, as he walked away from Blair's room.  
  
Blair was just about to ask Jim a question when he saw his spirit guide out of the corner of his eye. When he turned, the wolf was standing there with a very wise look in his eyes.  
  
"Yo, Jim, where's Incacha?" Asked Blair, walking out of his room.  
  
"Outside meditating." Jim said, starting breakfast.  
  
"Do you think he would mind if I meditate with him later?" Blair asked, making coffee.  
  
"I'll ask him." Jim said, serving breakfast.  
  
"So how did you sleep?" Blair asked, as he ate.  
  
"OK." Jim said, a bit hesitantly. Hoping that Blair couldn't see his face. (God what kind of dream did Blair have?)  
  
Finishing his breakfast, Jim went out to the balcony where Incacha was meditating to tell him that he was going to work and Blair was going to school, while Blair went to his room to get his back pack.  
  
"Incacha, I am going to work and Blair is going to school. We will be back this afternoon." Jim told him.  
  
"Can your guide stay home today?" Incacha said, getting up and walking into the loft..  
  
"I don't know, but I'll ask." Jim turned calling out to Blair. "Incacha wants to know if you can stay home today?"  
  
"Not this morning I have to give a test, but I can get away this afternoon." Blair said, coming out of his room.  
  
"He can't, but he can come home early." Jim relayed Blair's answer.  
  
"So, I'll see him later." Blair said, as they left the loft.  
  
"If you have any problems just call me." Jim said, as they got into the truck.  
  
After dropping Blair off at Rainer, Jim headed to the station thinking about the dream he had and Incacha turning up on his doorstep. What could the dream mean and what did it have to do with Blair?  
  
***********  
  
Major Crimes  
  
9:00 A.M.  
  
"ELLISON, my office!" Simon yelled, as Jim walked into the Bullpen.  
  
"Yes, sir?" Jim said, walking into Simon's office.  
  
"There's been a murder at the docks." Simon said, as Jim sat down.  
  
"What do we have so far?" Jim asked, taking the folder Simon handed to him.  
  
""A 24 year old woman, beaten to death." Simon answered.  
  
"Was there anything else found by the body?" Jim asked, reading the file.  
  
"I want you to look before anyone is allowed near the body." Simon told him.  
  
"Why?" Jim asked, surprised.  
  
"There's some kind of goop near the body." Simon replied.  
  
"So you want me to smell it and tell you if it's toxic?" Jim asked, with a reserved look. But inside he felt something was not right.  
  
"Yes, but please don't die on me." Simon said, with a grin. "Take Conner with you."  
  
"Come on Connor, we have a case." Jim called walking out of Simon's office.  
  
"Coming." As they walked out of the bullpen, Megan asked, "Jim you all right?"  
  
"Yea, just have a bad feeling about his case." Jim answered.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Megan asked, as they took the elevator down.  
  
"I can't remember the specifics, but it had something to do with the jungle." Jim lied, not wanting to involve Megan. Hoping that he could figure it out himself.  
  
*********  
  
Megan knew that he wasn't telling the truth, but she also knew that it wasn't the time to push. If she'd learned anything during her time with Jim Ellison it was when to push and when to try again later. If she couldn't get the answer out of him, she could always sic Blair on him.  
  
Arriving at the crime scene Jim got out of the truck, and had to dial his his sense of smell down because the smell was so overwhelmed that he alomost through up. Which told him something was definitely wrong, and as they continued walking toward the body the stench became stronger, stopping Jim in is tracks. He had to fight the urge to throw up.  
  
"You all right, Jim?" Megan asked, when Jim stopped.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Jim lied, and then dialed down his sense of smell and then continuing toward the crime scene.  
  
"You used to be a better liar." Megan thought, following Jim toward the body.  
  
Walking up to the body Jim yelled, "Don't touch it!" Jim grabbed Megan's hand, before she could touch anything.  
  
"What's wrong?" Megan asked.  
  
"There is something strange about the seen. Don't touch anything until we know what that goop next to the body is." Jim said, looking at the crime seen. Trying to figure out what it was that was bothering him. Using his sight he checked out the body and that was when he spotted the impression in her scull.  
  
"Do you know what's strange about the body, besides the goop? Megan asked, looking at the goop.  
  
"No, it's just I feeling I have." Jim answered, trying to figure out the feeling he was getting. His instincts were telling him to talk to Incacha.. While looking the body over Jim's heightened sense of sight picks up an indention in the woman's skull. "I also see that someone bashed her head in leaving a dent.  
  
Rainer University  
  
Blair was teaching his eleven o'clock class, when he got a feeling that he should be at home with Incacha learning about the way of the shaman. After his last class, Blair packed up and got a ride home from a friend. When he walked into the loft Blair saw Incacha meditating out on the balcony, and decided to join him. Getting into position, Blair started his breathing exercise until he was in a trance, which took him into the spirit world.  
  
Appearing in the spirit world, Blair saw Incacha who was with the two jaguars, three wolves, two lions, two Siberian tigers, three Bengal tigers, and four cheetahs. A hawk, three arctic wolves, and a fox.  
  
"Welcome young shaman." Incacha said, not even turning to see who it was.  
  
"How'd you know it was I? And how come I can understand you?" Blair asked.  
  
"Here in the spirit world language is not necessary." Incacha told him, while petting the wolf.  
  
"Now I shall give you a name, which means guide. You will be called Mandar."  
  
"Cool, who do they belong too?" Blair asked, looking at the other spirit guides.  
  
"I can not answer that question." Incacha replied, "But know this thet will be there to help you when you need them."  
  
"Can you answer some of my question?" Asked Blair.  
  
"Yes, if it is possible." Incacha answered, while getting up. " It is time to begin."  
  
Jim and Megan arrived back at the station around elevent o'clock, they were tired and felt a headache coming on.  
  
"Ellison, Conner my office." Simon said, as-soon-as they entered the bullpen  
  
"Yes, sir," They answered in unison.  
  
"What did you find?" Simon asked, as Jim and Megan walked in and sat down.  
  
"Someone very strong murdered her. She appears to have either been strangled, poisoned, and or hit up side the head, but at the moment we can't tell which." Jim answered, "Also, regarding the goop next to the body; I don't know what it is I've never come across it before. It doesn't appear to be toxic, so I had the Crime Scene team start on the area."  
  
"Was there anything else?" Asked Simon, getting him self coffie.  
  
"No, but besides the goop there was some kind of smell." Answered Jim.  
  
"What was the smell?" Asked Simon.  
  
"I can't tell you at this time." Jim answered, before leaving.  
  
Back at the spirit world, Blair was learning the ways of the Shaman. The first lessons was how to heal, see into the spirit world, and sword fighting. Blair also learned how to help his Sentinel control his senses better.  
  
"You must also know that there are another aspects of being Sentinel and Guide." Incacha said, while helping Blair with his sword fighting.  
  
"What is it that Teacher?" Blair asked, deflecting the blow.  
  
"You will learn that when the time is right." Incacha replies, "It is time to leave the spirit world."  
  
Around three o'clock Blair and Incacha came out of their meditation, "Welcome back Enrique." Incacha said, as Jim walked into the loft.  
  
"Thank you, how did everything go?" Jim asked, tired.  
  
"Everything went fine. Your guide has been given a new name, we will call him Mandar." Incacha answered, as Jim went upstiars to change.  
  
"That's a good strong name." Jim said, coming back downstairs.  
  
"Incacha said that I have a lot more to learn." Blair told him, as he starts breakfast.  
  
"Really, but how did you communicate?" Jim asked, surprised.  
  
"We were in the spirit world and there are no language barriers." Blair informed him, with a secretive smile. (Wait until he hears me speak in Chopec.) Blair thought with a smile.  
  
"So what did you learn?" Jim asked. (God I hope he will be ready to face anything that comes up.) Thought Jim.  
  
"How to heal, sword fighting and a lot of other cool stuff." Blair answered, while putting food in his mouth.  
  
"I thought you hate fighting." Jim said, surprised that Incacha was able to get him to pick up a weapon  
  
"One must be able to defend oneself even if they do not want to." Answered Blair, repeating what Incacha told him..  
  
Just then Jim's phone rand"Ellison." SaidJim.  
  
"Jim, I want you down at the station, and bring Sandburg with you." Simon said, sounding strange.  
  
"What's wrong Simon?" Jim asked, picking up Simon's rapidly beating heart.  
  
"Just come down to the station." Simon repeated, with more emphasis.  
  
Hanging up the phone Jim said, "Chief, we have to go to the station." Getting his coat. "Incacha we have to go to work, there is a problem."  
  
"Remember what I told you Enrique, let your Guide help you." Incacha said, before they left.  
  
"I'll remember." Jim said, putting on his coat.  
  
"Tell your guide to remember his lessons." Incacha said, before they left.  
  
"Incacha said not to forget your lessons." Jim said, on their way out.  
  
"I won't forget Teacher." Blair answered, in Chopec.  
  
"When did you learn Chopec?"" Asked Jim.  
  
"While meditating with Incacha, I decided to learn." Blair told him grinning.  
  
"You are one of a kind Chief." Jim said, giving him an answering grin.  
  
"I know." Blair agreed with a smile, and then asked, "So what did you do today that Simon wants you back at the station?"  
  
"A woman was murdered on the docks. There was something strange about her and the crime scene, and I just can't figure it out."  
  
"What was so unusual about the crime scene?" Blair asked, trying to use his new shaman abilities to help Jim.  
  
"It's a feeling I have. I just can't put my finger on it." Jim was trying not to think about his dream from this morning. "Also there was some kind of goop next to the body."  
  
As they were driving to the station when Blair got a flash of the jungle and Jim inside a glowing shield, "Jim, what kind of dream did you have last night? " Asked Blair.  
  
"Why do you asked?" Jim asked, suspiciously.  
  
"I just got a flash of the jungle and you inside a shield." Blair wondered, why Jim was getting so upset.  
  
"Are you reading my mind?" Jim asked, becoming angry.  
  
"No, just getting a flash from you dream." Blair reassured him. (Why is he so upset? He knows that he can share anything with me.) Blair thinks, while looking at Jim.  
  
"I know you are new at this, but please don't try interpreting my dreams." Jim tried to hide his irritation.  
  
"I wasn't interpreting your dreams Incacha taught me to see into the spirit world, so that I could help you with your senses." Blair answered him.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Jim apologized.  
  
"It's ok. When you're ready I'm here to help you." Blair said, no longer getting visions of the jungle.  
  
Cacade Plice Station  
  
5:00 P.M.  
  
` Arriving at the station they took the elevator up to the seventh floor of Major Crimes. When they stepped out of the elevator, they saw people running around looking for something or someone.  
  
"Brain what is going on?" Blair asked, walking into the bullpen.  
  
"The dead girl has disappeared." Brain answered, while going through a file.  
  
"What do you mean the dead girl disappeared?" Jim asked, disbelief in his voice.  
  
"Just what I said, the body disappeared." Answered Brian.  
  
"How can a body just disappear?" Jim asked, trying to his temper under control.  
  
"That...." Before Brian could answer them, two men in dark suites walk into the bullpen and head straight to Simon's office. As they passed by, Jim got a feeling that he couldn't explain.  
  
"ELLISON, SANDBURG, my office NOW!" Simon yelled, a second later.  
  
"Oh, he doesn't sound happy." Blair said, as they walked toward Simon's office.  
  
"What's up Captain?" Jim asked, as he and Blair walked in.  
  
"This is Agent Fredrick and Carson, they're with the FBI." Answered Simon.  
  
"What does the FBI have to do with this case?" Jim asked, looking at the two agents; trying to determine what it was about them that was sending all his senses into over drive.  
  
"We just have a few question we'd like to ask you." Said Agent Fredrick, who looked like he would rather be anywhere but here. He knew the reputation Jim had and he also knew what happens if you piss off. It was very minor compared to what happens when you did something to his partner.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Jim asked, trying not to become angry. (God he hated the feds.)  
  
"Was there anything strange about the body?" Asked Agent Carson, while giving Blair a very strange look.  
  
"The only thing we know for sure is that she was murdered by a hit on the head." Answered Jim.  
  
"Is there anything else." Asked Agent Fredrick.  
  
"No. Is there a problem Agent Carson?" Jim asked, seeing the look Blair was getting.  
  
"No, but your partner looks very familiar." Answered Carson, trying to place Blair. (I know I have seen him somewhere)  
  
"Sorry we've never met before. I'm sure I would have remembered." Blair answered, with a smile. (He's right he does look familiar.)  
  
"We really should go. If you find out anything about the murdered please call us." Said Agent Fredrick, while handing Simon and Jim his card before leaving.  
  
"Now that was weird." Blair said, after the agents left. Just as the agents left he gets a flash of a tiger and a fox running though the jungle.  
  
"Blair you all right?" Jim asked, after a minute of tying to get Blair's attention.  
  
"Yea." Blair answered, trying to understand the meaning of the vision.  
  
"Now can we talk about the body that disappeared?" Jim said, wanting to forget about the two feds.  
  
"Right, I want both of you to go over everything that happened today." Said Simon, trying to keep his headache down.  
  
"We'll get on it right away." Jim said, getting up.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door, "Come in." Said Simon.  
  
Walking into the office Cassie said, "I have the analyses of the crime scene."  
  
"What do you have?" Asked Simon.  
  
"For one thing the woman died of a blow to the head." Cassie answered, trying not to look at Blair, who was giving her a very stange look.  
  
"What was the strange goop that was next to her?" Jim asked, trying to keep his irritation down. He was also trying to figure out why Blair was looking at Cassie in a strange way.  
  
"That, I haven't been about to determine as of yet." Cassie answered, still trying not to look at Blair.  
  
"Blair would you stop looking at Cassie." Said Simon.  
  
"Oh, sorry didn't know I was starring at her." Blair said, after a second of not responding.  
  
"Blair, you all right?" Asked Simon, while looking at Jim.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Blair answered, before getting up.  
  
"Chief, where are you going?" Jim asked, before Blair walked out.  
  
"What?" Blair asked, turning away from the door.  
  
'I asked you, where are you going?" Jim repeated, walking up to Blair. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. It's just something I can't put my finger on it." Blair answered, trying to understand what was going on and where the strange energy that he was felling was coming from.  
  
"Excuse me, we were talking about the body." Cassie said, after a minute of trying to figure out what was wrong with Blair.  
  
"Can we do this later?" Asked Blair.  
  
Simon was about to say something to Blair, when he saw Jim chock his head, indicating that he was listening to something. When two minutes had passed and Jim didn't say anything or do anything, that's when Simon realized that he had zoned out.  
  
"Blair, Jim needs you." Simon said, when he realized that Blair was not paying attention.  
  
"What?" Blair asked, turning around to face Jim.  
  
Turning around he saw that Jim had zoned, while looking out the window. Blair walked up to him and put his hand on Jim's shoulder; which pulled Jim out of his zone-out a second later.  
  
"Jim what did you see?" Blair asked, as Jim came out of his zone.  
  
"Can someone tell me what is going on?" Asked Cassie.  
  
"A flash of light." Jim answered, not paying Cassie any attention.  
  
Jim sees another flash of light but this time a hyena and a coyote appear out of nowhere; causing him to tense right before two women walked into the bullpen, and headed straight for Simon's office.  
  
"Take it easy bug guy." Blair said in a sentinel voice, also seeing the spirit guides before the women walked in.  
  
"What can I do for you ladies?" Simon asked, when he saw the women walk in.  
  
"We want to speak to the Champion and his Companion." Said the woman in the blue pants suite.  
  
"Before I let you talk to anyone, I want to know who you are?" Simon asked, blocking their way into his office.  
  
"I am Catherine and this is April." Catherine said, while looking over Simon's shoulder.  
  
"Let them in Simon." Blair said, after a minute. (I wonder what they want, and what is that strange sensation I keep feeling.)  
  
"Are you sure Blair?" Simon asked, as he looked the women over.  
  
"Simon, what is going on?" Cassie asked, while looking at the women.  
  
"I will explain everything later." Simon answered. "Now please go and see what you can find out about that goop."  
  
"Blair, are you sure?" Jim asked, after Cassie leaves.  
  
"Yes, I want to hear what they have to say." Blair answered, looking at the woman.  
  
"Thank you for seeing us Champion." Catherine said, looking at Jim.  
  
"I'n not the one to talk too."Said Jim.  
  
"What can we do for you?" Blair asked, as the women sat down.  
  
"We wish to learn how to use our abilities." Catherine answered.  
  
*******  
  
"What do you mean learn how to use your abilities?" Blair asked, in a surprised voice. From what he was getting these two woman already knew how to use their powers, but for some reason they're being blocked.  
  
"I wish to know how to guide my sentinel." Catherine said. (If you teach me how to use this woman's gifts, I will be unstoppable.) Thought the creature.  
  
"Sorry, we can't help you." Blair said, after a few minutes. (There is something about them that I just can't explain.) Thought Blair (I wonder why I don't want to help?) while looking at the women.  
  
"You must help me; my senses are out of control. Catherine tries to help, but we are new to this." lied April. (That should get them to help.)  
  
"Let us talk it over, and we will call you." Jim said, also feeling a strange sensation from these women. He was so glad that Blair didn't want to help them.  
  
"Here's the number where we can be reached." Catherine said, handing Blair a peace of paper.  
  
(What are we going to do if they don't help us?) April asked, as they were walking out of the station.  
  
(Don't worry, everything will be fine.") Answered Catherine.  
  
"Blair why didn't you want to help them?" Simon asked, after the women left.  
  
"There's something strange about them." Jim answered, before Blair could; while looking out the window of Simon's office.  
  
"Can you tell me what it was?" Asked Simon.  
  
"I really don't know." Jim answered, going through everything that happened that day.  
  
"Blair can you tell me why you won't help those woman?" Simon asked, wondering what was wrong with his best team.  
  
"As-soon-as I figure it out you'll be the first to know." Blair answered, with a smile.  
  
"OK, lets get Cassie back to go over the case." Simon said, picking up his phone.  
  
A minute later Cassie walks back into Simon's office reading the report, with a confused look on her face. She tried to understand what was in the report, but it just didn't make any sense.  
  
"Cassie, you all right?" Simon asked, as Cassie walked in.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. It's just this report it doesn't make any sense." Cassie answered, handing Simon the report.  
  
"What can't you understand?" Jim asked, as he sees Simon's eyes widen.  
  
"This can't be right." Simon said, looking up at Cassie.  
  
"I thought that too, I ran five tests and kept coming up with the same results." Answered Cassie.  
  
"Simon what does it say." Blair asked, trying to keep calm.  
  
"It said that the woman died from two things. One was electrocution and then something was either removed or left her brain." Simon answered, while reading the report.  
  
"What could have been removed?" Asked Jim, getting a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What about the dent in her head?"  
  
"I couldn't determine what it was, but it left that goop behind." Answered Cassie, while reading her own report.  
  
"Try to identify the substances Cassie." Simon said, after putting down the report.  
  
"I'll do my best Captain." Cassie said, as she left.  
  
"Gentlemen go out and find me something." Simon said, after Cassie left. "I also want that body found."  
  
Leaving the station Jim and Blair drove toward the crime scene hoping they could get something new from the crime. They arrived around six o'clock, and begin to search the area for anything out of the ordinary. That is when Jim felt was a trace of electricity in the air and then he smells a combination of burnt flesh and metal.  
  
"Are you getting anything?" Blair asked, seeing the strange look on Jim's face.  
  
"There's some kind of smell around here." Answered Jim, trying to identify the smell.  
  
"Can you identify it?" Asked Blair.  
  
"No, the smell is not familier.." Jim answered, while still going over the crime scene.  
  
"Lets go back to the station" Blair said, hopping Jim would agree with him.  
  
"Maybe you're right." Jim said, as he follows Blair back to the truck.  
  
Arriving back at the station around sevent o'clock they talked to Simon, who let them go home to get some rest. It was around eight-thirty when they got back to the loft and Jim wnet straight upstaris to get some rest, while Blair joins Incacha in the living room for some meditation.  
  
"Welcome young one." Incacha said, as Blair appears in the spirit world.  
  
"Thank you teacher." Blair answered, as he walks up to Incacha.  
  
"It is time to learn more about the way for the Shaman." Incacha said, as he starts walking away from Blair.  
  
As they began their lesson, Incacha teaches Blair how to heal someone who is wounded or dying which goes very well, until Incacha stops and looks somewhere else.  
  
"Is there a problem Incacha?" Blair asked, a second later.  
  
"No, nothing is wrong." Lied Incacha, knowing that Jim's destiny had begun. (I'm sorry young one; you will know everything when it is time.)  
  
The old mansion was dark and the bed creaked when they moved, but they didn't care in fact the dark made it easier to face their fears.  
  
"It's nearly time for you to go." Lily said,. with fear in her voice. Not really wanting for him to go but knowing it was her destiny to be here. She wished it was different but what she had seen could not be changed. She felt the arms close around her tighter in protest, their strength gave her some safety but not a lot.  
  
"Why do you always send me away?" Asked Jim.  
  
"I should be strong enough to handle him on my own."  
  
"You shouldn't have to handle anything" His fingers brushed lightly across the bruise that mottled her cheek. "Why don't you leave him?"  
  
"It is what I have to do." Said Lily..  
  
"You have to let him hurt you?" Jim asked, becoming angry.  
  
"I'm sorry, but it's time for you to go." Lily said, before the mansion began to fade away.  
  
"Nooooo!" Cried Jim, "Let me help you."  
  
She placed a hand on his forehead and whispered, "Forget," as she and the mansion faded away.  
  
The old mansion then transformed into a jungle scenario, where Jim sees Blair and Incacha going through the motion of stick fighting, when he tried to call out to them nothing came out. He also tried to move toward them, but he couldn't move no matter what he did.  
  
"Don't think about anything just concentrate with your mind." A voice said of out of nowhere.  
  
Who are you, and where are you?" Asked Jim.  
  
"I can not tell you, until you are ready, but remember your guide will always be with you." The voice answered, as the scenery began to fade into a small town where people fighting creatures that look familiar.  
  
Just as Blair was coming out of his meditation and getting ready for bed, he heard yelling from upstairs. Running out of his room he ran up the stairs to wake Jim up from his nightmare. But before Blair could reach the top of the stairs a hand grabbed him. He looks behind him and sees Incacha with a strange look on his face.  
  
"You can't go up there." Incacha said, after turning Blair around.  
  
"Why, he is having a nightmare." Asked Blair.  
  
"His destiny is in that dream." Incacha answered, taking Blair downstairs.  
  
"What is his destiny?" Blair asked, after sitting down.  
  
"Only the Gods know." Incacha answered, also sitting down.  
  
"Can I help him in any way." Blair asks, while looking up every few minutes.  
  
"He has his destiny and you have your, but they are intertwined." Answered Incacha. "Now why don't you go to bed, and tomorrow you and Enrque can talk."  
  
"Can you tell me something?" Blair asked, walking toward his room.  
  
"When it's time you will know everything." Incacha said, before leaving Blair's room  
  
The Loft  
  
Tuesday, June 3rd  
  
10:00 A.M.  
  
The next morning, Jim wakes up not remembering his dream, but he has a feeling that it was very important. After showering, getting dressed, and then going downstairs where Blair is in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
  
"Morning Chief." Jim said, as he pours himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning Jim." Blair asked, giving Jim a funny look.  
  
"Chief is there anything wrong?" Jim asked, as he sits down to drink his coffee.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Blair said, as he sat down.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Jim.  
  
"Do you remember anything about last night, after you went to sleep?" Blair asked, hoping to find out what Jim was yelling about last night.  
  
"No, I don't remember anything." Jim answered, trying to remember what he dreamt last night. "But it felt important."  
  
"Blair was just about to ask Jim another question, when the phone rang.  
  
"Ellison." Jim said, answering the phone. "Chief we have to go, we have another murder."  
  
"Do you know what this one is about?" Blair asked, as he grabs his coat.  
  
"No, but Simon says it's a different." Jim answered, also grabbing his coat.  
  
"What's so different about this one?" Blair asked, getting into the truck.  
  
"The person was decapitated." Jim answered, as they drove toward the murder scene.  
  
"Was there anything else about the body that was different?" Asked Blair.  
  
"He didn't say." Jim answered, as they arrived at the murder scene, "What do you have Charlie?"  
  
"We found a woman decapitated about an hour ago." Answered Charlie, showing Jim and Blair the body,  
  
"Was there anything strange besides the decaptitation?" Blair asked, as he looked at the body.  
  
"No, but someone reported a light show coming from this area yesterday." Answered Charlie. "Blair when did you stop being so squeamish regarding dead bodies?"  
  
"I've been practicing." Lied Blair. (What really happened was that Blair learned form Incacha to face his fears and stand up to them.)  
  
There were looking over the crime scene when a light buzz causing him to turn around and look around for the source of the buzz.  
  
Putting his hand on the back of Jim's arm, Blair asked in a worried voice, "Jim you all right?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Jim answered, trying to find the source of the buzz. "Let's continue."  
  
While looking around, Blair finds an impression in the ground of a melted mettle that looks old, but doesn't belong there. He was about to pick up the object when he felt something out of the ordinary, turning around he saw Jim was't moving. That's when Blair realized that Jim had zoned again.  
  
"Jim, listen to my voice." Blair said, going into guide mode. "Jim can you hear me?"  
  
"What happened?" Jim asked, a minute later.  
  
"You zoned again." Blair answered, also looking around, when he sees that Jim kept looking around. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea, just have a headache." Jim answered, going back to searching the area.  
  
"What made you zone." Blair asked, trying to figure out why Jim was so tense.  
  
"I really don't know." Jim answered, while looking around.  
  
Major Crimes  
  
'9:00 A.M.  
  
Two men arrived at Major Crimes and head straight to Simon's office.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" Simon asked, as the men knocked and then walked in.  
  
"Yes, we understand that there was a woman killed near the water front." Said one of the men.  
  
"That's right, who are you and what do you want?" Simon asked, as both men sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry, my name is Frank Jameson and this is my partner John Bradley." Frank answered, with a smile. "We're from the FBI."  
  
***********  
  
"What does the FBI want with this case and why didn't Carcon and Fredric come back again regading this cae like the other one?" Simon asked, looking at their badges.  
  
"We have been having the same murders around the state. And if this is the same then it falls under FBI jurisdiction. Carson and Fredric's case is totally different from this one." Answered Bradley  
  
"Can you answer some questions?" Asked Simon.  
  
"We'll try to answer anything we can." Frank said, hoping Simon didn't ask anything classified, but knowing he would.  
  
"When did it start?" Asked Simon.  
  
"About two years ago." Answered Bradley  
  
"Why didn't you stop the person before now?" Inquired Simon.  
  
That is classified." Said Jamison, knowing what really happened.  
  
"How long have you been looking?" Asked Simon.  
  
"That is also classified." Bradley answered, knowing that if anyone found out the truth there would be a panic around the world.  
  
The next morning, Jim wakes up not remembering his dream, but he has a felling that is was very important. After he showers and then gets dressed he goes downstairs, Blair was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.  
  
"Morning Chief." Jim said, as he pours himself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Morning Jim. How's it going?" Blair asked, giving Jim a funny look.  
  
"Chief is anything wrong?" Jim asked, as he sits down to drink his coffee.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same thing." Blair said, as he sat down.  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Jim.  
  
"Do you remember anything about last night, after you went to sleep?" Blair asked, hoping to find out what Jim was yelling about.  
  
"No, I don't remember anything." Jim answered, trying to remember what he dreamt last night. "But it felt important."  
  
Blair was just about to ask Jim another question when the phone ran.  
  
"Ellison." Jim said, answering the phone. "Chief, we have to go; there was another murder."  
  
"Do you know what this one was about?" Blair asked, as he grabbed his coat.  
  
"No, but Simon says it was different." Jim answered, as he gets into his truck.  
  
"What's so different about this one?" Blair asked, getting into the truck.  
  
"The person was decapitated." Jim answered, as they drove toward the murder scene.  
  
"Was there anything else about the body that was different?" Blair asked, getting into the truck.  
  
"He didn't say." Jim answered, as they arrived at the murder scene. "What do you have Charlie?"  
  
"We found a woman decapitated about an hour ago." Answered Charlie, showing Jim and Blair the body.  
  
"Was there anything that was strange about the body?" Blair asked, as he looked at the body.  
  
"No, but someone reported a light show coming from this area, yesterday." Answered Charlie. "Blair, when did you stop being so squeamish regarding dead bodies?"  
  
"I've been practicing." Lied Blair. (What really happened was that I learned from Incacha to face my fears and stand up to them.)  
  
They were looking over the crime scene when a light buzz came over Jim; causing him to turn around and look around for the source of the buzz. He was looking around when Blair walked up to him, and when Jim didn't run around Blair put his hand on the back of Jim's arm.  
  
"Jim, you all right?" Blair asked, becoming worried.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine." Jim answered, trying to find the source of the buzz. "Let's continue."  
  
While looking around, Blair finds an impression in the ground of a melted mettle that looks old, but doesn't belong there. He was about to pick up the object when he felt something out of the ordinary, and when he looked up he saw that Jim was not moving, he had zoned.  
  
"Jim, listen to my voice." Blair said, going into guide mode. "Jim can you hear me?"  
  
"What happened?" Jim asked, a minute later.  
  
"You zoned." Blair answered, also looking around when he sees that Jim kept looking around. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yea, just have a headache." Jim answered, going back to searching the area.  
  
"What made you zone." Blair asked, trying to figure out why Jim was so tense.  
  
"I really don't know." Jim answered, while looking around.  
  
Major Crimes  
  
Two men arrived and headed straight to Simon's office, and walked in after knocking.  
  
"Can I help you gentlemen?" Simon asked, as the men walk in.  
  
"Yes, we understand that there was a woman killed near the water." Said one of the men.  
  
"That's right, who are you and what do you want?" Simon asked, as both men sat down.  
  
"I'm sorry, my name is Frank Jameson and this is my partner John Bradley." Frank answered, with a smile. "We're from the FBI."  
  
"What does the FBI want with this case?" Simon asked, after looking at their badges. (This is strange, two different feds regarding two different bodies.)  
  
"We have been having the same murders around the state. If this is the same person then it falls under FBI jurisdiction." Answered Bradley.  
  
"Can you ask some question?" Asked Simon.  
  
"We'll try to answer anything we can." Frank said, hoping Simon didn't ask anything classified, but he knew he would.  
  
"When did it start?" Asked Simon.  
  
"About two years ago." Answered Bradley.  
  
"Why didn't you stop the person before now?" Asked Simon.  
  
"That is classified." Answered Jameson, knowing what really happened.  
  
"How long have you been looking?" Asked Simon.  
  
"That is also classified." Bradley answered, knowing that if anyone found out the truth there would be a panic around the world.  
  
Crime Scene  
  
Jim and Blair were finishing their search around the crime scene, when Jim's cell phone rang.  
  
"Ellison." Jim said, answering his cell phone.  
  
"Jim, Simon wants you back at the station." Said Rhonda.  
  
"What's going on?" Jim asked, walking toward his truck.  
  
"The FBI, is here regarding the murdered victim from this morning." Answered Rhonda.  
  
"We'll be there in half an hour." Jim said, getting into the truck.  
  
"What's going on?" Blair asked, also getting into the truck.  
  
"The FBI are at the station regarding the murdered victim from this morning." Jim answered, while driving toward the station. He was also trying to make sense about the buzz at the crime scene.  
  
"Can you drop me off at the loft, I want to pick up something." Blair said, interrupting Jim's train of thought.  
  
"Is it important?" Asked Jim.  
  
"No, it can wait until later." Blair said, after a minute of thought.  
  
They arrived at the station five minutes later and went straight up to Major Crimes, where they spot Megan talking with a strange man.  
  
"Megan where have you been?" Blair asked, as-soon-as he sees her.  
  
"I went out for lunch." Megan answered, giving the stranger a very dirty look. "Did something happen?" Hopping they won't ask her anymore questions.  
  
"No, nothing happened. We'll leave you to what ever you were doing." Jim said, before walking away, taking Blair with him.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Blair asked, as they walked away.  
  
"That guy is a fed." Jim answered, looking back and seeing Megan giving the guy a dirty look.  
  
"Shouldn't we help her?" Blair asked, with a smile.  
  
"No, she can handle him." Jim answered, walking into the bullpen.  
  
"When did it ever stop you before?" Blair asked, following Jim toward Simon's office.  
  
Jim was bout to answer Blair, when Jameson opened the door and gave them a strange look before letting them into the office.  
  
"Jim, Blair I would like to met Agent Frank Jameson and Agent John Bradley of the FBI." Simon said, as Jim and Blair walked in.  
  
"What does the FBI want with this case?" Jim asked, a second later.  
  
"The person that did this might be a serial killer." Bradley answered, giving Jameson a look.  
  
********  
  
{What is wrong with you?"} Asked Bradley.  
  
{There is something about this Ellison guy I just can't explain it} Jameson answered, trying to put his finger on what it was.  
  
{Think about it later} Bradley said, before getting back to the discussion at hand.  
  
Simon was just about to tell them that the woman disappeared when the phone rang.  
  
"What!" Simon asked, after picking up the phone.  
  
"Captain, they found the body." Cassie said, on the other line.  
  
"What?" Simon asked, in a surprised voice.  
  
"I just came back from lunch, and the body was here." Cassie answered, looking at the body.  
  
"Keep an eye on it." Simon said, before hanging up the phone. (What the hell is going on?)  
  
(Simon looks like he heard something strange. I wonderwhat's going on?) Though Blair.  
  
"Gentlemen, please show our friends to the morgue." Simon said, trying not to show his surprise.  
  
"Sure sir." Jim said, before walking out of the office followed by the feds and Blair.  
  
As they took the elevator down to the morgue, Jameson kept giving Jim strange looks, trying to figure out what was different about these men. Jim notices the look but doesn't say anything, trying not to draw any more attention to himself and Blair.  
  
{Jameson will you stop staring at Ellison.} Bradley said, after five minutes of Jameson staring at them.  
  
{There is something about these two, but I can't put my finger on it} Jameson said, just as the elevator stops.  
  
{We'll look into it later, when this is all over} Bradley said, leaving the elevator.  
  
"Welcome to our morgue gentlemen." Jim said, as he walks in. "What do you have for us Cassie?"  
  
"The report won't be necessary, we'll be taking the body and anything you have on her." Bradley said, knowing right away what happened to the body.  
  
"Now wait just one moment." Jim said, before his cell phone rang. "Ellison, yes sir."  
  
"Jim who was that?" Blair asked, as Jim hung up his phone.  
  
"Simon, he just received orders for us to give these men the woman and any information we have on her." Jim answered, trying to stay calm.  
  
"We are really sorry Gentlemen, but this is our case." Bradley said, taking everything regarding the case.  
  
It took them about a half an hour to get everything packed up, and then they went through the morgue one more time to make sure they had everything. Then Bradley calls the office to get someone to pick up the body, when Jameson notices a folder sticking out of the filing cabinet. When he take sit out, he notices that it is a part of the other notes on the girl.  
  
"When I said everything, I meant everything." Jameson said, showing them the folder.  
  
"You will have to excuse Cassie, Agent Jameson she gets carried away sometimes." Jim answered, giving Cassie a dirty look.  
  
"I'll talk to you later." Jim says, before he leaves followed by Blair and the agents.  
  
(Why does that guy keeps staring at us that way?" Blair thinks, to himself as they get into the elevator.  
  
Getting off the elevator they all staring walking toward the bullpen, when Blair fells something strange so he turns around hoping that the feds don't notice. When he looks back he sees that Jim has a strange look on his face.  
  
"Jim, you all right?" Asked Blair.  
  
"Yea, I just want to get out of here." Jim answered, trying to figure out the felling he was getting.  
  
"OK, lets go home." Blair said, as he follows Jim toward Simon's office.  
  
"Lets see Simon before we leave." Jim said, walking into the office. "Do you want anything else, sir?"  
  
Before Simon could say anything, a strange look came over Jim, and when he looked behind him, he saw a spotted jaguar appeared before a woman was brought into the bullpen screaming at the top of her lungs.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP!" Yelled the woman.  
  
"What is going on out here?" Simon asked, walking out of his office.  
  
"This woman just stopped in the middle of the road, and began to take off her close, and yelling that they are itching her." One of the officers answered.  
  
"Simon, let me try to help her." Blair whispered, from behind Simon. (My god she's a Sentinel.)  
  
"She's just a nutcase." Simon said, while looking at the girl.  
  
"She isn't a nutcase, she's a Sentinel." Jim said, while looking at the woman.  
  
"What do you mean she's a Sentinel?" Simon asked, in a surprised voice.  
  
"Ho do you know Jim?" Asked Blair.  
  
"I can fell it." Jim answered, looking at the spotted jaguar.  
  
"PLEASE SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!" Yelled the woman.  
  
Without saying another word Blair steps around Jim and Simon, and walked toward the woman who was fighting the police officers and yelling.  
  
"Listen to my voice." Blair said, going into his guide voice. "What is your name?"  
  
"Alex." The woman said, felling all of her senses going down a notch.  
  
"Alex, I want you to listen to my voice very carefully." Blair said, as he began to help her with her senses.  
  
"Thank you." Alex said, five minutes later. She also felt so much better that she had to know his name. "What is your name?"  
  
"Blair." Blair answered, with a smile on his face. But on the inside he felt something was not right with the woman.  
  
"Would you like to go out Blair?" Alex asked, giving Blair a shy smile. (He is the one to help me with my senses, while I am here) Thought Alex. (Then when we are done, I will get ride of him.)  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm busy all this week. Call me if you should have any more problems." Blair said, before walking away.  
  
(You will be my guide) Alex thought, while looking to where Blair went.  
  
"Why did you help her?" Jim asked. (He's my guide, he shouldn't be helping anyone else.)  
  
"I really don't know, but it felt like something that I had to do." Blair answered, trying to understand why he wanted to help another Sentinel.  
  
"I think you should both go home." Simon said, seeing the look in Jim's eyes.  
  
"You're right Sir." Jim said, giving Blair a very dirty look. (We will defiantly talk later)  
  
As they were heading out the door, Alex stopped in front of Blair and just looked at him, which made him very unease. There was something about her that was not right, and Blair just wanted to get away from her as fast as possible. When he tried to pass her, she grabbed his arm, but before she could do anything, Jim grabbed Alex's arm and spun her around.  
  
"NEVER TOUCH MY GUIDE!" Jim said, with steel in his voice and in his eyes. And he puts pressure on her arm with every silable.  
  
Alex was about to say something, when she looked at him she saw the venom in his eyes. Letting Blair go, Alex gets a certain felling about them that didn't fell right.  
  
(I wonder who they are?) Alex thinks, as Jim and Blair leave the station. (I'm going to have to look up what I am and what they are.)  
  
"Jim, you all right?" Blair asked, as they walk out of the station.  
  
"It's just something about that woman, that doesn't fell right with me." Jim said, wondering what it could be. His thoughts would not leave the woman and his felling as they got into the truck.  
  
"I know what you mean." Blair answered, as they drove home.  
  
*********  
  
The Loft  
  
6:00 P.M.  
  
Incacha was at the loft meditating when he felt a presons in the spirit world that he hadn't felt in a long time. When he turned around he sees a young woman standing there with a shy smile on her face.  
  
"Welcome young one, how may I help you?" Incacha asked, offering the young woman a seat.  
  
"I am here to help the Sentinel and Guide with their destiny." The girls said, taking the seat.  
  
"Do you know what their destine is?" Asked Incacha, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, besides HE wanting them as one of his worriers, he want them to travel to Oklahoma, so they may be taught by Little Star, Shaman of the Cheyenne Nation to use their abilities." Said the young woman.  
  
"Why do they have to go there and when?" Asked Incacha.  
  
"They will know when to leave." Answered the girl. "Why she has to teach him, that is only known by Him."  
  
"I understand." Incacha said, knowing it was time for him to leave.  
  
Blair and Jim where walking into the loft as Incacha was coming out of him meditation. They where both hungry and tired, so Blair went into the kitchen and began dinner; while Jim went up stairs to change into something else.  
  
"What do you want for dinner?" Blair asked, from downstairs.  
  
"I don't care." Jim yelled down.  
  
"Is there a problem Enrique?" Incacha asked, walking up the stairs..  
  
"Mandar helped another Sentinel today." Jim answered, trying not to sound angry.  
  
"And why does that bother you?" Incacha asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"For one Mandar is my guide, and for two there was something about he woman that was not right." Answered Jim.  
  
"Did you see spirit guide before the woman arrived?" Asked Incacha.  
  
"Yes, it was a spotted jaguar." Jim answered, getting a strange felling.  
  
That is when they heard a growl from the side, when they turned around; sitting there was the spotted jaguar then it gets up, and walks downstairs before it disappears.  
  
"It is the woman's spirit guide?" Incacha asked, as they follow the spotted the jaguar.  
  
"Yes, what is it doing here?" Jim asked, staring to get that same felling he got at the station.  
  
"If the guide is here, then the sentinel is here too." Answered Incacha.  
  
"What is it Enrique?" Asked Incacha, as he sees Jim stiffen.  
  
"The other Sentinel is here somewhere." Jim answered, walking toward the balcony.  
  
"Talk to her, and tell her that she can't have your guide." Incacha said, also looking out.  
  
(So that is what I am.) Alex thought, as she sat across the street from Jim's building. (I am a Sentinel, and Sentinel need guide. Guise I'll just get myself a guide)  
  
"Jim come and eat." Blair said, seeing Jim was standing by the balcony.  
  
"She's out there." Jim said, looking out the balcony.  
  
"Tell her that you will be waiting for her, if she tries anything." Blair said, trying to figure out why she was there.  
  
Leaving the building Alex decides to go to the library and research Sentinel and Guides, and what she came up with interested her very much. Now knowing that she had to have Blair as her guide, or she was going to go insane.  
  
(Then when I have my sense under control, I will be able to do anything I want. But if he gets in my way, I will just have to get ride of him.) Thought Alex.  
  
When Jim and Blair were shore that Alex was gone, they had something to eat and then Jim went up stairs to get ready for bed. While getting ready for bed, Jim was trying to figure out why he was so angry with Blair for helping someone else with their problem.  
  
He went to Lily's side brushing his hand gently across her tear strained cheeks; which made her smile. Sitting up she gave him room to site down beside her, and aloowed her to snugdle against him. To her he was solid, she could hold him Jim and he could hold her, so she took his hand. For him it wasn't enough he wanted to do more than just hold her, he wanted to hurt the person that was hurting her.  
  
"It's beautiful here." Said Lily.  
  
"No." Said Jim"Why won't you let me help you? Tell me were you are, so I can come get you."  
  
"It's all ready to late." Lily said, as the dream faded.  
  
"Noooo! What do you mean it's to late" Yelled Jim.  
  
June 4th  
  
"Jim, come on man wake up." Blair said, shaking Jim awake.  
  
"What, what is it?" Jim asked, in a sleepy voice.  
  
"You were yelling in your sleep." Blair said, helping Jim sit up. "Do you remember what it was about?"  
  
"No, " Jim answered, as he tried to get up. "What time is it?"  
  
"It's around six o'clock." Blair answered, in a worried voice.  
  
"Enrique, we must talk." Incacha said, from downstairs.  
  
"Wait here for me Chief." Jim said, putting on his pants.  
  
"No, I'm going with you." Blair said, following Jim. As they got downstairs, they noticed that Incacha and the Chopec worriers were all waiting by the door.  
  
"What's going on Incacha?" Asked Jim.  
  
"It is time for us to leave." Answered Incacha. "I have taught your guide everything that I can. Turning toward Blair, "Soon you will go to someone who will teach you much more."  
  
"I will miss you, teacher." Blair said, trying not to show the fear he was feeling.  
  
"I will miss you too, Mandar." Incacha said, with a sad smile. "Soon everything will make senses Enrique."  
  
"What do you mean?" Asked Jim.  
  
"You will know everything soon, Enrique." Incacha said, before leaving.  
  
It was a thirty minutes later, when Jim hears a noise from out side. Walking out to the balcony and then stepping out, Jim sees the Chopec worriers going down and Incacha fighting with a blond woman. Without saying a word Jim runs out of the loft, runs downstairs, and then out the lobby doors to where they were fighting. As Jim was reaches them, he hears a shot and then sees Incacha falling.  
  
"Nooooo!" Jim yells, running up to the fallen body. (Please be all right!) Thought Jim.  
  
"JIM, what's wrong?" Blair asked, following Jim.  
  
"That bitch shot Incacha." Jim said, trying to hold back the tears.  
  
"Jim, let me help." Blair said, trying to move toward Incacha's fallen body.  
  
"NO, it's all your fault he was shot!" Jim says, holding Incacha's body.  
  
"How is it my fault?" Blair asked, in a hurt voice.  
  
"If you hadn't helped that woman, Incacha would still be alive!" Yelled Jim.  
  
"How was I supposed to know this was going to happen, I'm not physic?" Blair yells, back.  
  
"Both of you hands up." A voice says, from behind.  
  
Turning around Jim says, "I'm Detective Ellison." While still holding Incacha.  
  
"What happened Detective Ellison?" Asked the officer.  
  
"My friend was fighting with a woman and she then shot him." Said Jim.  
  
It took the paramedics and the police thirty minutes to arrive, and the paramedics to start working on Incacha, while the police were taking Jim and Blair's statement.  
  
"I'll meet you back at the loft." Blair said, after giving his statement. (How can he blame me for this?) Thought Blair, as he walked back to the loft.  
  
"Hello guide." A voice said, from behind him.  
  
Turning around, Blair sees the woman from this morning holding a gun, "What do you want?" Blair asked, trying not to panic.  
  
"You're going to help me for the duration of my stay." Said Alex, with a smile.  
  
"And why should I do that?" Asked Blair.  
  
"If you don't, I'll just shot you." Said Alex.  
  
"You're going to shot me anyway." Said Blair.  
  
"I want shot you, until I finish a job." Answered Alex, just before a tall, dark haired man walked out of the shadows, also with a gun.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Blair, trying to stay calm. But knowing full well that any moment they would kill him.  
  
"That's my associate Lee Bracket, formally of the CIA." Answered Alex.  
  
"Alex, lets just kill him now." Lee said, giving them an evil smile.  
  
"I need him to help me with my senses." Said Alex. Then she points a gun at Blair, "Now move."  
  
:Jim will fing you." Said Blair.  
  
"I know, bur you'll be died." Lee said, pointinh the gun at Blair  
  
As they started walking awat, Jim appeared with a gun and a blank look in his eyes.  
  
"Jim, please help me." Blair whispers sentinel soft.  
  
Jim just looks at Blair with a strange look and then just walked away, as if Blair never said a word.  
  
"Well, well it seem your sentinel no longer wants you." Alex said, with a laugh.  
  
"With you killing his mentor, what do you expect?" Blair said, trying not to sound hurt. (Jim why did you help me?) Thought Blair.  
  
As Jim walks into the loft he feels a strange energy in the air, looking around he doesn't see or hear anything out of the ordinary. Going upstairs to his bedroom to get some more rest, he falls asleep felling some sort of energy surrounding him. Opening his eyes, Jim sees that he's in the blue jungle surrounded in while light.  
  
"Why did you let your guide go, Sentinel?" Asked the voice from the light.  
  
"I felt betrayed. He shouldn't have help the other sentinel," Jim said, trying to understand why he felt so jealous regarding Blair.  
  
"That is what a shaman does, they help others with their problems." Answered the voice, before everything began to fade.  
  
As the seen fades Jim wakes up, looking at the watch to see that it was now nine o'clock, and that he had over sleept. He also realizes that he needed to find Blair, and ask for his forgiveness before something happened to him. Just as he was getting up, there was a knock at the door. Putting on his pants he went downstairs to open the door, where he finds Simon standing there with a sad smile on his face.  
  
"Simon, what is it?" Jim asked, seeing the look on his face.  
  
"Jim, they have a video tape of Blair with two people robbing some sort of installation." Simon answered, walking into the loft.  
  
"Simon, he wouldn't have done that without being manipulated." Jim said, not believing what he was hearing (He just left them about an hour ago, how could they rob something so fast?)  
  
"I know that and you know that, but the rest of the world doesn't know that." Simon answered, trying to calm Jim down.  
  
"What are we going to do Simon?" Jim asked, sitting down with his hands on his head.  
  
"I don't know Jim, but we will help him." Simon said, seeing that Jim was taking this harder than he taught.  
  
"It's my fault he's in this mess." Jim said, in a dejected voice. (Why didn't I stop them from taking Blair?) Thought Jim.  
  
"How can it be your fault?" Asked Simon.  
  
"They where leaving with him, and I didn't stop them." Answered Jim.  
  
"You where hurt by your mentors death, it would make anyone distracted." Simon said, giving Jim a sympathetic smile.  
  
"That's not the point Simon...." Before Jim could finish the sentence his cell phone range. "Ellison?"  
  
"You have tow options to get your guide back." A voice says, on the other end.  
  
"Who is this?" Jim asked, then tried to hear into the background.  
  
"I doesn't matter who I am, just follow my orders and everything will be fine." Said the voice.  
  
"Jim, they are keeping me at the old warehouse by the docks. If you can hear me please come and get me." Blair said, sentinel soft. A second later, Jim hears a crash and someone crying out.  
  
"Don't even think about rescuing him." Another voice said, from the background. "If I see you any where near the warehouse district, the guide dies."  
  
"What do you want?" Jim asked, trying to figure out a way to get to Blair.  
  
"We will call you later with instructions." Answered the original voice, before hanging up.  
  
***********  
  
"Who was that?" Simon asked, after Jim hung up.  
  
"It was the two people that took Blair." Jim answered, trying to figure out a way to get to them.  
  
"Do you know where they are keeping him?" Simon asked, watching Jim take out a map of the water district.  
  
"Yes, and I'm going to rescue him." Jim answers, while going over the map. Then he goes upstairs to his closet, and takes out some of his guns.  
  
"Not with out me you're not." Simon says, walking up to Jim and taking one of the guns.  
  
"Simon, this is not your fight." Jim says, giving Simon a hard look.  
  
"What do you mean this is not my fight." Asked Simon. "I have covered for you and Blair, since the day I found out about your sentinel abilities."  
  
"And I appreciate it very much, but this time it's not your fight." Jim says, while checking his firearms.  
  
"Jim, I'm your friend and your captain." Simon says, grabbing Jim's arm. "Because I am your friend, I want to help."  
  
"As I said before, it was my fault...."  
  
"Got it, it's your fault." Simon said, picking up another gun he would need. Then he began to walk down the stair, "Are you coming?"  
  
"Let him help you Sentinel." A voice says, in Jim's head.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Jim.  
  
"Don't worry about that; just know that I shall always be there for you. For right now, go and save your guide." Said the voice.  
  
Jim and Simon were walking down the stair, when Jim felt a buzzing in his head. Looking around there was no where there.  
  
"Jim you ok?" Simon asked, after Jim stopped walking.  
  
"Yea, I thought I heard something." Jim lied, trying to figure out where the buzzing was coming from.  
  
As they where walking down the stair, a door opened and a woman of about 5' 5" with green eyes and light brown hair steps out of her apartment; looks around and then goes back in.  
  
Warehouse  
  
11:00 A.M.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex Barnes and Lee Bracket where going over their plans to steal a virus, so they can blackmail the world. They where making plans, while Blair was in the other room trying to untie his hands and then try to escape.  
  
Just as he's about to get free, Alex walks in, "Well, well still trying to get loose and escape." Alex says, while retightening the ropes.  
  
"What do you really want from me?" Blair asks, trying to control the pain that was coming from his hands.  
  
"I need I guide to help me control my senses." Alex answers, than gave Blair a kiss on the lips.  
  
"Why can't Bracket be your guide?" Blair asked, with disgust in his voice.  
  
"Because you're a guide and he's not." Answered Alex, before leaving.  
  
(What am I going to do?) Thought Blair.  
  
"Do not worry young Shaman, your Sentinel will be here soon to rescue you." A voice said, as Blair's spirit guide walks out of the walls.  
  
"But he will be killed." Says Blair.  
  
"Your Sentinel will not die and neither will you. You both have things to do." Said the voice, before it faded away. While the as the wolf kepts walking right into Blair.  
  
That is when he felt a strange energy growing inside him, and as he concentrates on the energy, Blair bang to see him self as the wolf. The wolf inside him increases Blair's strength, until he is able to break the ropes that are holding him. When the ropes breaks, Blair gets up and walks out of the room felling very powerful.  
  
"IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO BE TOUGHT A LESSON." Blair says, in a different voice.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Lee says, turning around. What he sees literatly stops him in his tracks, because standing there is Blair glowing all blue. He fires his gun, but it ricochets off of Blair.  
  
"YOU SHALL PAY SENTINEL." Blair says, turning toward Alex.  
  
"Nooo!" Alex yells, before running out of the warehouse.  
  
Jim and Simon arrived at the warehouse district around nine o'clock, when Jim hears someone screaming from one of the buildings. He runs to check out what was happening and almost bumped into Alex, who was running out  
  
of the building screaming.  
  
"Freeze, Police." Jim yells, when he sees Alex. But Alex was so scared that she didn't pay any attention to Jim that she didn't even stop.  
  
"What just happened?" Simon asked, seeing Alex running away.  
  
"I....." Before Jim could say anything else, Lee Bracket comes running out with the most horrific look on his face. When he sees the look on his face, Jim decided to see what could cause Alex to run away screaming and Lee to have such a scared look.  
  
When Jim and Simon where shore everything was secure around the warehouse, they went in, they saw Blair standing their glowing blue.  
  
"Jim, what is going on?" Simon asked, in a quite voice.  
  
"I AM MANDAR GUIDE/SHAMAN TO ENRIQUE SENTINEL OF THE GREAT CITY. I AM HERE TO HELP THEM DEAL WITH THE PROBLEMS THAT WILL BE COMING UP, SUCH AS THE CREATURES WITH THE GLOWING EYES." Blair explained, in a different voice. "IF YOU SHOULD NEED ME, YOUR GUIDE WILL KNOW HOW TO CONTACT ME."  
  
"Blair." Jim yelled, as Blair falls where he's standing. "Simon, help me get him up."  
  
Once Jim and Simon where sure that Blair was all right, they began to look around the warehouse and see if they can find anything out of the ordinary. They found guns, ammunition, and plans for a high-tech security installation along with a detailed letter stating what they where going after.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex and Lee have run to a different warehouse; where Alex decides to hide in a quite place hoping that her senses would would go back to normal. As Alex sat in her small dark cubby hole, Lee walked in muttering to himslef.  
  
"What are we going to do? With out a guide, I wont be able to control my senses." Alex said, trying to control her senses.  
  
"We'll think of something." Lee said, trying to understand what happened. Checking his watch he sees it was around nive-fifteen o'clock in the morning.. The whole thing laster for at least an thrity minuted, but it felt more like two hours. What he remembers was that he and Alex were discussing their plans, when then next thing Lee knew was that the guide was standing there glowing all blue. That is when Alex began to yell and hold her head, "Crying that her head was hurting and all her senses where going off." Then she ran off and he had to follow her.  
  
Back at the warehouse, Blair was waking up from his trance to see Jim and Simon looking around. Sitting up he asks in a drowsy voice, "What happened?"  
  
"You don't remember?" Simon asked, as they walked over to Blair.  
  
"The only thing I remember is Alex and Lee tying me up and holding mke in the other room." Blair answered. but then he getts a strange look on his face.  
  
"Blair what's wrong?" Jim asked, seeing the look.  
  
"I remember Alex tightenting the ropes and walk away. Then the wolf come out of the wall and walks into me. That is when I felt some kind of power surge go through me, and the next thing I know the wolf had taken over." Explained Blair, trying to understand the power that went through him.  
  
"Do you think it will happen again?" Jim asked, helping Blair up.  
  
"I don't know." Answered Blair. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Sure, let me just call the station and get people to secure this place." Simon said, while dialing his cell phone.  
  
It took the police about an hour to arrive and take everything away; and it took another thirty minutes for Jim, Blair, and Simon to leave the warehouse and drive to the loft. They where driving home when Jim cell phone range, "Ellsion."  
  
"Jim, it's Megan can I talk to Simon?" Said Megan.  
  
"Just a second, it's Conner." Jim said, handing Simon the phone.  
  
"What it is Conner?" Simon asked, taking the phone.  
  
"Sir, they have the information on the man and woman who kidnapped Blair." Answered Megan.  
  
"I'll be at the station around three o'clock, give me the info then." Simon siad, before handing up.  
  
"What was that all about?" Asked Blair, as they arrived at the loft.  
  
"They have info on Alex and her companion." Simon said, as they walked into the loft.  
  
Without saying a word Jim goes upstairs to put his guns away but then takes out a big chest. Opening the chest and inside where two shot guns and one rifle.  
  
"Jim what are you doing?" Blair asked, walking upstairs.  
  
"I'm going to go look for them." Jim answered, checking his guns.  
  
"Jim, you can't do this you're an officer of the law." Simon said, also coming upstairs.  
  
"Oh, yes I can." Answered Jim. "She's in my territory."  
  
(My god, he's in hunting mode.) Thought Blair, as he watched Jim get ready. "I'm going with you." Blair said, going downstairs to him room to get ready.  
  
"Are you both nuts?" Simon asked, suprised.  
  
"No, SImon he's in hunting mode, and no one can stop him." Blair answered, while getting ready.  
  
"What do you mena he's in hunting mode?" Asked Simon.  
  
"A Sentinel goes into hungting mode, when another sentinel takes something form him/her, such as a guide. This has been going on since the time that man could talk." Explained Blair.  
  
"Can't you talk to him?" Asked Simon, watching Blair change.  
  
"NO, I CAN'T SHOP HIM WATCHER, AND I DON'T WANT TO." Blair said, in his shaman voice.  
  
As Blair spoke, Simon felt some kind of energy cicling around him, and that is when he saw a Bear walk out of th walls and right into him.  
  
"How can I help?" Simon asked, felling different.  
  
"I see your spirit guide has shared his powers with you." Blair said, smiling.  
  
"What are these powers?" Asked SImon.  
  
"You'll learn in time watcher." A voice said, in his head.  
  
"If that's the case then I'll wait." Answered Simon.  
  
Meanwhile, Alex and Lee where hiding in an old abandoned building after running away from the poilce who were searching for them all over the warehouse district. They were hiding when Alex's senses began to act up, by spiking on and off. Then she began to see strange things that were not there.  
  
"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID, SENTINEL." A voice said, from out of nowhere.  
  
"Who are you, where are you?" Screamed Alex, looking around.  
  
"WE ARE THE SENTINEL AND GUIDES FROM THE PAST." Answered the voice, just as six people appeared.  
  
"Please don't hurt me!" Cried Alex, trying to back away.  
  
"Alex, you all right?" Lee asked, as he walked up to her.  
  
"No, don't touch me!" Alex yelled, before grabbing Lee's gun. That's when she began shooting everything in the old building that she thought where the sentinel and guides.  
  
Jim, Blair, and Simon have been searching the water front districet for Alex and Lee for at least four hours, when Jim began to sniff the air.  
  
"Jim, do you senses her?" Blair asked, when he saw Jim sniffing the air.  
  
"She's in one of those warehouses." Jim answered, picking up Alex's sent.  
  
"What just happened?" Simon asked, seeing the exchange between them.  
  
"He's sensing the other sentinel." Blair answered, as he begins to fell Jim's true pwer come out.  
  
It was about an hour later that Jim saw a light come out of one of the old buildings. Looking inside Jim sees Alex in a fetal position and humming to herself, and Lee trying to calm her down.  
  
"It is time Mandar, she must go down." Jim said, in Chopec.  
  
"Don't killer her Enrique, she's not worth it." Blair answered.  
  
"She dared to touch you." Said Jim.  
  
"Don't do this Sentinel, she's not worth it." A voice said, inside his head.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked Jim, not recognizing the voice.  
  
"I am the one who chose you to have these abilities, and if you kill her then you will lose them." Answered the voice.  
  
"But she dared to touch my guide." Said Jim.  
  
"She will pay for what she did." Said the voice, before it disappeared.  
  
"Enrique, you all right?" Blair asked, when Jim went into a trance.  
  
"Remember I asked you if you had any weird dreams or visions?" Asked Jim.  
  
"Yes, what about it?" Blair asked, in a surprised voice. "And I asked you if you had any dreams yourself."  
  
"Yes, but what I didn't tell you was that I've been having a dream of a young woman, who told me that she was going to give some kind of abilities besides my senses." Answered Jim.  
  
"Did she tell you what these other abilities would be?" Asked Blair.  
  
"No, but I remember that she was being held in an old mansion by som one. That is the only place where she can dream me. But she never told me why she picked me to have her abilities." Answered Jim.  
  
"So, what happened to the girl?" Asked Blair.  
  
"I don't know." Answered Jim, trying to remember.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Simon asked, as he listens to them talk in Chopec.  
  
"Sorry Simon. Jim just told me that he's been having dreams of a young girl." Said Blair. "He dreamt that the woman was being held in an old mansion by someone."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Asked Simon. "Do you know where the mansion is?"  
  
"No, and I couldn't remember the dream until now." Answered Jim. "There is something inside the warehouse that is giving me the ability to remember."  
  
"So, lets go in and find out what is going on in there." Blair said, as he began to walk toward the warehouse.  
  
Warehouse  
  
10:00 P.M.  
  
Walking into the warehouse, they hear gunshots and someone screaming, but before they can do anything Alex comes running out screaming.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Yelled Alex, as she comes out shooting at the ghost sentinles.  
  
"Who is she yelling at?" Simon asked, watching Alex yelling.  
  
"Enrique, do you see what I see?" Blair asked, as he looks to where Alex was shooting.  
  
"Yes, those are Sentinel and Guides of the past." Jim answeres, understanding that his Sentinel brothers where there to help.  
  
"What are the two of you looking at?" Simon asked, looking in the same direction they were.  
  
"It's nothing Simon." Blair answered, knowing that only Sentinel and Guides are allowed to see their ancestors.  
  
As Alex shoots in the direction of where she thinks the other Sentinel and Guides are, Blair and Jim deceided to help her. But befor ethey can take her out, she turns around and shoots Blair in the heart and then takes off.  
  
"Noooo!" Jim yells, as he shoots at Alex, and then runns toward Blair.  
  
"Everything will be fine, Sentinel." A voice said, from beind.  
  
"How can you say that?" Jim asked, holding Blair. "Without Blair, how I am going to go on?"  
  
"Don't worry Jim, this is supposed to happen." Lilly said, with a smile.  
  
"Trust us Sentinel." The voice said, before they disappeared.  
  
Right after Blair was shoot, Simon called for an ambulance; and then tried to get Jim to let go of Blair so that he could check him out. While Jim and Simon where busy with Blair, Lee decided to make a run for it and follow Alex to where ever she ran off too.  
  
"Jim let him go." Simon said, sitting down next to them.  
  
"No, he's going to be ok." Jim said, as tears where running down his face. That is when he increased his senses of hearing, so he could keep track of Blair's heart.  
  
It was about fifteen minutes when the police and parameidics arrived and began to work on Blair, while Jim and SImon gave their statements to the officers. As they where giving the officers their statements the paramedics took Blair away to the hospital. As they where driving to the hospital, Blair's heart stops, the medic tried everything but nothing would start it.  
  
Following behind the paramedics, Jim yelled out, "Noooo!"  
  
"Jim what's wrong?" Asked Simon.  
  
"It's Blair, he's gone." Jim said, with absolutley no emotion.  
  
"What do you mean he's gone?" Simon asked, in a surprised voice.  
  
But Jim didn't say anything, he just looked straight ahead with a blank look in his eyes. (Why did you hav to die?) Jim thought to himself.  
  
As Jim and SImon where driving to the hospital, the ambulance had just pulled up to the hospital.  
  
"He died at the scene around six o'clock." Said one of the paramedics.  
  
"Are you sure?" Aske the doctor.  
  
"Yea, he was shot in the heart." Answered the paramedics, before leaving.  
  
Picking up the phone the doctor called down to the morgue, and asked them to pick up Blair's body as-soon-as possible. After the call the body was taken to a room and left their, until someone could pick it up.  
  
"Where is Blair Sandburg?" Jim asked, after arriving at the hospital.  
  
"Let me take a look." Said the nurse, going through her computer. When she finds the information, she called the doctor.  
  
"Dectective can we talk." The doctor said, a minute later.  
  
"Doctor, where's my partner?" Jim asked, but all ready knowing the answer.  
  
"I'm sorry to tell you, but he passed away." Said the doctor.  
  
As the words left the doctors mouth, Simon gave Jim a startled look trying to understand how he knew that Blair had died before now.  
  
"Can we see the body, please." Simon asked, when Jim didn't say anything else. (God, how did he know that Blari had died? And how is going to servive without him?) Thought Simon.  
  
While Jim, Simon, and the doctor where talking, an orderly from the morgue came around five o'clock, to take the gurney downstairs. As he was getting into the elevator, when the orderly hears a noise from under the sheet. The orderly looked down and sees the body under the sheet move and sit up.  
  
"What the hell?" Yelled the orderly, before he fainted.  
  
"What is going on?" Blair asked, as he sat up. (I wonder what's going on?) Thought Blair.  
  
"It is time for you to go to Oklahoma, young Guide." A voice said.  
  
"Why am I still alive?" Blair asked, with wonder in his voice.  
  
"You will learn everything in time Shaman." Answered the voice. "Now it is time for you to go."  
  
Getting up, Blair pushes the stop button and then takes the clothes from the orderly before starting the elevator again. When the elevator stops at the first floor Blair gets off and walks out of the hospital; when the most excruciating headache he had ever felt hits Blair.  
  
(He's new.) A woman said, as she was passing the hospital. "Look into my eyes."  
  
"What is going on?" Blair asked, as the headache stopped.  
  
"You need to come with me and I will explain everything." The woman said, taking Blair's hand.  
  
"Follow the woman, she will help you." Said a voice.  
  
"What is happening to me?" Asked Blair, as he follows the woman.  
  
"You will know everything soon." Answered the voice, before disappearing.  
  
As Blair was leaving the hospital, Jim and Simon where taking the elevator downstair to the morgue to see Blair's body. They where walking out of the elevator when an orderly came running out of the other elevator yelling, "He's alive."  
  
"Who's alive Paul?" Asked the motician.  
  
"The guy that was shot in the heart." Paul said, trying to calm down.  
  
"Jim what are they saying?" Simon asked, as he saw Jim standing there with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"The orderly said that Blair's alive." Jim said, before walking away.  
  
"Jim, Blair can't be alive. He was shot in the heart." Simon said, following Jim.  
  
"I know that, and you know that but tell that to the orderly." Jim said, waiting for the elevator.  
  
"Wait. Excuse me, can you tell me what happened?" Simon aske, the orderly.  
  
"Who are you?" Asked the mortician.  
  
"I'm Captain Simon Banks, with the Cascade police." Simon answered, showing them his badge.  
  
"Well." The orderly says, and being to tell them what happened.  
  
"Thank you." Simon said, a minute later.  
  
"I'm going after him Simon." Jim said, stepping into the elevator.  
  
"You don't know where he is." Simon said, following Jim.  
  
"I know exactly where he's going." Jim siad, getting into the car.  
  
"Then I'm coming with you." Simon siad, also getting into the car.  
  
When they arrived at the loft it was around eleven o'clock, and Megan was waiting for them. When she saw Jim she began to cry again and then she hugged him.  
  
"Conner, what are you doing here?" Simon asked, getting out of the car.  
  
"I heard about Sandy." Megan said, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"It seems that Blair is not dead, and Jim is going after him." Simon siad, following Jim inside.  
  
"What do you mean Blair's not dead?" Megan asked, in a surprised voice.  
  
"We don't understand it our selves, but we're going to find him." Jim said, walking into the loft.  
  
"I'm going with you." Said Megan, realizing that Sandy could be alive.  
  
"You are doing the right thing, Sentinel." Said a voice,  
  
"I hope you're right." Jim answers, as he packs his bag. When he finished packing, Jim sat down on his bed and began to concentrate.  
  
"What's he doing?" Megan asked, watching Jim.  
  
"I guess he's meditating." Simon said, watching Jim.  
  
As he concentrates, Jim is transported to the dream jungle where Incacha is waiting for him along with his spirit guide.  
  
"Welcome Sentinel." Incacha says, not even turning around.  
  
"I need help Incacha." Jim said, as he walked up to them.  
  
"Your guide is fine. He's going to a Cheyenne Shaman in Oklahoma." Said Incacha.  
  
"Thank you, Incacha." Jim said, before the dream world fades away. "I know where he is." Jim said, coming out of his trance.  
  
"Where is he?" Asked Megan, trying to understand what just happened.  
  
"He's going to Oklahoma to an Indian reservation." Jim answered, before leaving the loft; followed by Megan and Simon.  
  
"How do you know?" Asked Megan, following Jim.  
  
"Let's just say that a little birdy told me." Jim answered, smiling.  
  
"Jim, are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Aske Simon.  
  
"Simon, I need him." Said Jim. "He's my guide, and with out him I'll go crazy." Jim continued, with sadness in his eyes. (I'll find you Blair, and then we'll find Lily's murderer.) Jim thought, as they began their trip.  
  
  
  
End of Making of a Shaman, to be continued in Rebirth of Sentinel and Guide 


End file.
